


Silver-Haired Stranger

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Bitter Reunions never happened, M/M, Pompous Pep, Spurned Affections, past Lucky Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Feeling sorry for himself after his cheating ex-boyfriend kicks him to the curb, Danny allows himself to find comfort in the arms of a mysterious silver haired stranger.Danny never thought he'd see the man again...





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sat down. The bartender knew him well enough; if he was in a good mood, it was mimosas. Tonight was not a mimosa night. The tender placed the Jack and Coke in front of the young man. Not even looking up, he reached out an arm and knocked it back.

“Keep them coming.”

One more was brought to him, and then another, but after that the tender cleared her throat and indicated the sign hanging behind her, just over the tap. ‘If you are drinking to forget, please pay in advance.’

“Shit, I just thought that was there to be cute. You know me, Candice.” He knew all of the bartenders by name here. Heck, he knew the names of all there kids and the janitor, too.

“Exactly. We know you. You know I love seeing you, kid, but I hate to see you like this.”

Danny was freshly 22, and lived in the apartment above the bar and grill. He was a regular, often getting food and drinks with friends and boyfriends. Candice was fond of the kid, and hated to see him like this, all alone and drowning in cola and whiskey and self-loathing.

“Drinking yourself into a stupor ain’t gonna bring him back.”

Danny pulled out his wallet and was mid-handing over his credit card, when a hand wrapped around his wrist, and a smooth voice stopped the transaction.

“Please, allow me to pay for the young gentleman.”

Danny gave the older man a dirty look. “I don’t know who you are, but I don’t need your pity.”

“The only thing I have pity for is your palate.”

“What’s wrong with Jack and Coke?”

The older man scoffed. “Many a thing, my boy. Whiskey is not meant to be mixed with soda, and that bottom-shelf sugar water is not whiskey. Allow me.”

The man ordered a pitcher of brandy sour, “Old-fashion style” he had specified. When Candice confessed to not knowing how that was made, the silver haired stranger walked her through it, sounding mildly impatient as he did.

“Danny is a friend here, so I’ll be keeping an eye on yiu, mister,” he was warned before Candice waltzed away to tend a new-comer, “no funny business.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Danny grabbed a straw, unwrapping it and plunking it his drink. The older man grimaced slightly. “This isn’t one of your fruity umbrella drinks, boy. This is a gentleman’s drink.”

Danny just shrugged and sipped. He fished an orange slice, pulling the flesh off it out with teeth. “I don’t know, could have fooled me.”

He didn’t miss how the older man’s cobalt eyes darkened and flickered to his mouth.

Danny swallowed the orange and darted his tongue out to catch a fleck of juice from just under his bottom lip. “How do you know I like fruity drinks?”

The man just smiled. “You seem the type. Young, slender, gorgeous.” Danny blushed at that. “In college, I imagine. Runs with the alternative crowd.” Danny regarded him the suspicion. “Was mistreated by a no-good biker who didn’t deserve him in the first place.”

Danny stiffened at the mention of Johnny, before it clicked. “You saw me here before, ” He deadpanned.

The stranger hummed in agreement. “I’ve seen you here before.”

Danny looked the man over. Tall, early 50’s. Silver hair, long and pulled into a low ponytail. Wearing dressy work clothes. Handsome, elongated face with a squared beared jaw and aquiline nose.

“No way. I would’ve noticed you.”

The man grinned. “I’m good at blending in, when I have the need or desire to. Besides, you were a little preoccupied.”

“So what, you were waiting for me to be single or something? To make a move?”

Danny’s first instinct was to be a little creeped out l, but he had to admit it felt nice to be desired. It was like that in the beginning with Johnny, but it hadn’t been in a long time. Most of that relationship had been spent living in the shadow of Johnny’s ex girlfriend. He kept going back to her, and like a chump, Danny always took him back.

“I suppose I’m just a man of passion. It is, dare I say, my greatest fault.”

How was this guy even real? “A frootloop is what you are,” Danny settled on, rolling his eyes and sucking on the tip of his straw. “A sexy, pompous, tall, handsome, silver fox froot loop.”

Cobalt eyes glittered, a thick dark brow arched. “Pompous?”

“Really? I practically give you the go ahead to pick me up, and all you hear is the insult?”

“It’s refreshing to hear someone speak the truth. In my line of work, too many seek to appease me with false kindness. It’s very...attractive.”

“Froot Loop.”

After assuring Candice that he was a big boy and knew she would be just one yell away, Danny led the man up to his apartment. It didn’t sit right with her, but what more could she do? Danny was a consenting adult, and the older man had been drinking as well, although not nearly as much as the boy.

When the two reached the top of the stairs, it was all teeth and tongue and lips. Danny let the man slam him against the door of his apartment. He wanted to feel, wanted to forget. He stopped briefly, fumbling with his keys, before resuming the tangle of passion and limbs once inside the tiny studio apartment.

The kisses until Danny’s lips were numb and his lungs ached. They kissed until the handsome stranger pushed him onto the bed on his back and was over him on all fours, and then they kissed some more.

“You are just so gorgeous,” the silver haired stranger declared, after pulling back to admire his shiny red kiss-bitten lips. He lowered his lips, planting kisses and nips down the side of Danny’s face, down the black stubbled jaw and onto his pale neck and throat. One nip to the collarbone, and Danny keened. “Gorgeous.”

“Froot Loop.” Danny whispered, voice hoarse.

“Is it really that hard to believe that someone would find you gorgeous?” The stranger pulled up Danny’s soft white tee shirt and continued his path with his mouth down his chest, and picked up a new, lower one with his hand. “That greasy cretin truly is an idiot.” Danny cried out when he felt a warm mouth on a nipple, and bucked when a hand dipped under his waistband of Danny’s track pants,causing silken fabric to brush against sensitive skin.

“Don't... nhhhgg! Don’t talk about Johnny like that l!” The hot mouth was trailing even further down, tongue tracing abdomen muscles as the hand was now palming Danny’s bulge. “You don’t know him, he had a lot... oh god.. fuck..a lot going on in his life... fuck!” Johnny’s fixation on Kitty was part of his ghostly obsession, not that Danny could tell a human that.

The stranger had his mouth on Danny’s pants now, lips working the outline of Danny’s cock through the twin layers of fabric.

“I know that only a complete imbecile would give a creature like you up.”

Danny groaned and arched his back. The other man pulled the track pants down in one smooth motion, added by the curve of the meaning boy’s body.

The alcohol buzzed through him. This guy was so hot, and the way that he praised him was something that he hadn’t even realized he had needed, but oh god had he needed this.

The man leaned down again, breath ghosting over the single layer of boxers this time. Not breaking eye contact, the man reached in with his hand and pushed Danny’s cock out of his fly. The man admired it, swiping a thumb over the oozing tip before sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

Danny moaned, because fuck was this older guy good at this. There was no way this was some mid life crisis thing, this guy knew what he was doing. Danny thrashed his head in bliss as the man bobbed his silver head, working the shaft with his toungue and lips, while one hand skillfully tickled and played his his balls through the fabric.

“Ahhh!” Danny cried. “I’m so close!” The stranger hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Although he wanted it to last, Danny still could t help but whine a little when he felt the chill of the room as the heat lifted away.

The man fished into one of his dress pant pockets only to pull out a foil square and a small tube.

Danny’s eyes widened a touch. He wanted this, but- “really? You knew you were going to get laid?”

“I would say more like ‘strongly hoped’.” His smirk faded into something more serious. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now if you want.”

Danny’s breathing was heavy, and his cock hard and tenting. “Positive.” And then the boxers were off, and Danny pulled his shirt off as well.

The handsome stranger looked over the nude boy on the bed, admiring the pale lithe form.

“Absolutely delectable.”

The older man held Danny’s cock in his fingers, before letting go and letting it fall back in place, bouncing as it hit the lower abdomen. “Lovely”. He gave the head another quick lick before getting up and removing his own clothes.

Danny looked in awe. The man had broad shoulders, and even tanned skin. The only blemishes were a few beauty marks, and they truly were things of beauty. His chest was wide and muscular, with a medium thick patch of silver hair. His stomach, hips, and waist were narrow in contrast, his penis stood erect and proud, jutting from a thatch of that magnificent thick silver hair. And he thought Danny was gorgeous...

The boy let out a soft whine at the sight, andit had a clear effect on the man. His eyes darkened with lust, and his lips parted. He pulled Danny by the legs gently, helping to situate himself so that he could be penetrated by the man.

The stranger put on the condom, and lifted Danny’s legs. Danny could hear the snap of a cap and the squelch of gel, but he still jumped slightly at the cold sensation of a lubed finger circling his rim. The tip of the finger was slowly worked in, and then when Danny was ready he pushed himself into it. “More.”

More lube was applied, too much even perhaps, and and then a second finger was in, pushing a scissoring and stretching, followed shortly by a third, all twisting and pumping and readying Danny’s tight hole.

Danny had closed his eyes in bliss, only for them to fly wide open at the press of something larger. Slowly, bit by bit, the older man fed his member into Danny’s tight hole. The stranger groaned at the sensation, stilling so that it wouldn’t be over so quick. Danny whimpered, and threw his legs over the tan shoulders, digging his heels in and pulling himself in.

“Butter biscuits!” the man uttered under his breath, and Danny couldn’t help but smile at the unusual curse. It briefly crossed his mind that perhaps the man had children, if he was accustomed to creative swearing.

But the thought soon left his head when the angle was just right, and he saw white-hot sparks. “Fuuuuck”

The man sped up, snapping his hips. At this rate, neither of them would last much longer. Danny gazed into those eyes, now focused and crazed as the Man they belonged too worked his hips, hitting that spot inside Danny just right. Still, he need something a little more. Danny reached down and grasped himself, pumping into his own hand as the man plowed into him.  
“Beautiful” the older man muttered watching Danny’s hand work.

It was Danny would came first, in thick spurts that painted his own chest. The sight seemed to set off the other, who had tensed and let out a strangled yell.

Holding his position and panting, the men just stared into each other’s eyes, coming down from their highs.

When they finally broke apart, and the condom was tied off and discarded, they cuddled on the bed, Danny's head on the man's warm chest.

“Will I see you again?” Danny asked.

There was a pregnant pause, which spoke tragic volumes.

“I wish that I could.”

And with a voice like that, Danny made himself believe it. Then why....

“You’re married.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Not yet.”

“You’re engaged?” Danny was pissed. “Why would you do this to someone? You said you knew what Johnny did to me- I don’t want to put someone else through this!”

“It is not that simple.” Yes, Danny was livid, but those storm-blue eyes were so sad.

“It is a relationship of convenience, more than anything. She was dear friend of mine back in college, and I am a businessman. She has certain favorable... connections.”

Danny settled down a bit, the coil of rage in his chest being displaced by a raw hurt. Maybe this could still work. “So is this an open thing then? Is it all business to her, too?”

The silver haired man avoided his gaze. “No.”

Danny didn’t know what came over him. If you had relayed him this senario that morning, and asked him what he would have hypothetically done, he would has something along the lines of kicking his bare-ass out on the street and sicing Candance on him if dared show his face at the bar.

But he was drunk, and there was something about this man, some pull, something profound and indescribable. A warmth in his gut, a glow that sang through his veins and destroyed his better judgement.

“Then I guess we will just have to make the most out of tonight.” He sank between the older man’s legs with a wicked grin.

* * *

 

When Danny woke up the next day, hangover blazing, he was alone.

He was surprised that he was surprised.

He should have expected this.

No one ever stays with Danny.

He didn’t even know his name.

He went back to sleep, only to be woken again by the buzzing of his door. Hope that he couldn’t suppress was in his heart, falling when he saw that it was only his sister, Jazz.

“What are you doing here?”

The red head wrinkled her nose. “You’ve been drinking again, haven’t you?” Her eyes were kept deliberately averted from his shirtless body. “Go get dressed, we have to meet her and Vlad for dinner in fifteen minutes.”

Danny’s head hurt. “Vlad?”

“Yes! Vlad Masters! The man Mom has been seeing? We are finally meeting him tonight.”

Danny groaned.

“Don’t be selfish.” Jazz scolded on the way.

“It hasn’t even been two years since Dad died.”

“Mom’s only human. She’s lonely. Besides, Vlad was friends with mom and Dad back in college. I think we can trust him.”

Danny froze, something dark and cold creeping into his guts. No. He brushed the thought away before it could really form.

Jazz had been rambling on (a trait inherited from their dad, Danny thought fondly) about some thing or another, and soon enough they had arrived.

“When Mom said Vlad owned the restaurant, this isn’t what I expected.” Jazz was gazing at the green and gold interior of the newly opened branch of sports restaurant chain.

“He’s a Packer’s fanatic, clearly. Wrong state for it, this place is going to flop.” Danny couldn’t help but feel smug satisfaction at that.

A hostess in University Of Madison shirt informed them that Mr Masters would be there shortly and seated them.

Danny studied the folded cardboard on the table that described the restaurant and its mission.  
“Like who the heck opens a Wisconsin themed restaurant?”

“I don’t know,” Jazz said, picking up a menu. “Some of this food looks pretty good, I guess? What the heck is a butter burger?” Jazz laughed. Hey, if this guy ends up being a total tool we can just get smashed on brandy old fashioned.”

“What?” The Ice was back, a cold, creeping panic. This was not good.

“It’s the official drink of Wisconsin, apparently. Ooh, they have Blue Moon ice cream!!”

It was that moment that his mother walked in, accompanied, of course by her college friend and date. At least now Danny had a name for the handsome silver-haired stranger he had shared his bed with last night.

“Vlad Masters.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Vlad Masters?"

Danny parroted the name his sister had given him, the name that the very man before him hadn't given him the courtesy of. A torrent of various, strong emotions ripped through Danny in that instant, each not taking more than a second; excitement at seeing the mysterious man again, embarrassment at the circumstances of it, and then finally anger, followed by bitter resentment. How dare this man put him in this position- put his mother in this position?

To make matters worse, his sister seemed to catch onto something in their faces, looking back and forth between them. "I'm sorry, do you know each other?"

To Vlad's credit, the man sure could recover quickly. That is, if he even was shocked. He did say he had been watching Danny, was it possible he for some sick reason planned this? He had certainly looked shocked.

The silver-hair restaurant owner quickly schooled his expression, and stuck out a hand for a shake. "The one and the same. I assume you've seen this month's issue of Affluence Magazine."

Keeping his gaze hard, Danny took the hand for his mom's sake, no reason to cause a stir now. He had intended to keep the shake quick, but soon got lost in the warmth of Vlad's skin. Most humans felt warm in comparison to Danny, but Vlad was like a furnace. There was no brandy to blame for that now, nor for the warmth in his gut. A small smile tugged at Vlad's lips, although only for a moment. Danny's cheeks burned. He increased his glare and ripped his hand away.

"Your brother's awe is understandable," Vlad turned towards Jazz now, no doubt addressing her skeptical expression. "I featured in their piece on entrepreneur bachelors for the third year in a row.." He paused to lift Maddie's hand to his lips, and Danny felt his stomach lurch. "Although I just may be ineligible next year, if I play my cards right."

Maddie twittered a bit, like a school girl, before pulling her hand back. "Oh Vladdie, ever the charmer." There was a hint of reluctance in her eyes, and Danny hated himself for finding relief in that. "It's good to know somethings never change."

His mother sounded weary, tired, and that's when Danny was reminded of Jazz's words. He could see it know, too. How lonely she really was, desperate to find someone who cared for her and accepted her, someone who knew Jack and his place in her life.Last night Vlad had made it clear that he was using her. Taking advantage of a past friendship and a widow's grief. Danny didn’t know what he wanted to do more; vomit or punch Vlad in the face. Maybe violently projectile vomit in his face?

"These are my children, Jazz and Danny." Those dark blue eyes blinked at the mention of Danny's name.

"what lovely children, Maddie. They certainly got their looks from you. Jack must have been proud."

Danny tensed. It was bad enough that Vlad cheated on his mom, (with himself, no less) but now he was going to passive-agressively drag his dead father in front of both of them? And to call him lovely.

"I get that a lot. People always tell me that even if they didn't know i was Maddie's son, they'd know i was Maddie's son, we look so much alike." He laughed.

"So Vlad," Jazz began, clearly trying to clear the tension, "what made you decide to open a Wisconsin themed restaurant in Illinois? It's certainly an interesting choice"

Vlad chuckled a bit. He had probably heard this before.  
A server brought by a round of brandy old fashions and a basket of deep fried cheese curds for the table. “I know it sounds like a poor business decision. I am usually a very pragmatic man, but when I find something I feel truly passionate about, I tend to throw common sense out the window.”

Danny did not miss the way Vlad's eyes locked with his as he spoke.

"But wouldn't you at least do a little research first? I mean this wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing. Opening a resturant, I mean." If this was how Vlad wanted to have this discusion, then this how they would have this discussion. "You knew wanted to do before you did it, right? Scoped out the location?"

To his credit, Vlad only choked on his brandy a little.

"Indeed. In retrospect, I may have overlooked some important data during my market research."

The server returned. Danny hadn't even looked at the menu, he simply ordered the butter burger because Jazz had mentioned it earlier. Jazz, still apparently trying to make a good impression and smooth over the obvious weirdness, asked Vlad what he would recommend. He mentioned something, which of course Jazz hadn't heard of. Danny zoned out, watching Vlad's mouth move, but not listening as he told an undoubtedly witty story about the background of the dish. Danny sipped at his drink, aware of Jazz's eye on him. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything. He wished his sister wouldn't worry so much. He was 22 now, but she still tried to hover over him and protect him like he was 14.

Danny felt hurt and betrayal for both himself and his mother. Even if Vlad didn’t know he sleeping with his girlfriend’s son, he at least knew he was cheating on his girlfriend. Last night, Vlad had made it sound like he and Maddie were engaged, but that clearly was not the case. If it was, his mom certainly wasn’t acting like it. She wore no ring, and had rebuffed the joke made about it earlier. Danny didn’t know why he would lie- to more completely sell the point that he was unavailable, perhaps? Danny didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He had to tell his mom what happened, didn’t he?

“And the three of us were all so close back in the day, weren’t we?” Maddie was talkative, and had a sparkle in her eye Danny hadn’t seen in a long while. “You should have seen them, kids. Vlad and your father were like brothers. Closer than brothers. They did everything together.”

“Everything?” Danny raised an eyebrow, and Vlad coughed on his drink. That seemed to happening a lot that evening.

“Are you okay?” Maddie sounded concerned. “Do you want a cough drop or anything?” She grinned and elbowed the man a little. “I’d offer you a sip of my water, but I know how you feel about backwash.”

“Ahh, yes.” Vlad put the back of his hand to his forehead and spoke in an exaggerated manner, “The Backwash Incident of ‘82. Don’t remind me.”

Great. So his mom and one-night-stand had inside jokes. Maddie was laughing, and although her body language spoke less of love and more of friendship, she looked happy.

The dinners came. It turns out butter burgers was literal name. The bun had been sauteed in the stuff, and melted seasoned butter came flooding down his wrist with every bite. Danny hated to admit it, but it was good. Greasy and undoubtedly swimming in cholesterol and calories, but good.

“So Daniel.” Danny was caught off guard. Since when did Vlad start calling him Daniel? And why was it kind of hot? “You never said what it was you did for school.” Danny didn’t answer right away, busy licking a cascade of butter off his hand. Vlad didn’t even hide from him that he was watching the motion of his tongue, and Danny blushed. Maddie was preoccupied by her sausage, thank goodness. (“I haven’t had brats like this since college! Last time I tried to make them, they became contaminated with ectoplasm and tried to bite us.”)

“You never asked.” Jazz shot Danny another look, and he knew he was going to have to play nice, If only to prevent the awkwardness of Jazz putting two and two together. She was smart, and in grad school for psychology on top of that. “But um, I’m majoring in anthropology.”

“That is fascinating.” Vlad looked genuinely impressed, and it pissed Danny off.

Maddie got that spark in her eye again, and she practically jumped off her seat. "Oh and tell him what you are minoring in. Vlad, you’re going to love this.”

Danny didn’t make a habit of disclosing this, but it’s not like he wanted to make a good impression on Vlad, and if knew his parents he probably was used to this sort of thing. His mom had mentioned ectoplasm casually earlier and Vlad didn’t bat an eye. Might as well.

"I'm minoring in paranormal sciences. My major is anthropology with a focus on ghost culture."

Maddie was right, Vlad perked up and leaned foward in interest. "Tell me more."

“Okay…” Danny tried to ignore the warmth in his chest at the attention, and hope the flush wasn’t spreading visibly to his cheeks. “I grew up around my parents and their work, and you know what that was, right?”

“Sure he does. Vlad worked with your father and I on our thesis.”

Danny was once again shocked, and his sister must have been too, but it was Jazz who asked the question. “If you were so close to mom and dad, why haven’t we heard of or met you before?”

Maddie looked a little uneasy, but Vlad made a placating gesture, assuring her it was okay. “Your parents and I had a bit of a..falling out. Years ago.”

“There was an accident.” Maddie added, and Danny saw Vlad’s expression grow dark, if only for a moment.

“Accident…” Vlad echoed with a soft malice that send a shiver down Danny’s spine. “But that was a long time ago, and no longer of consequence. I lost two dear friends that day, and after Jack’s death I realized that life is short. It was too late for your father to make things right, but Maddie…” at the mention of her name, the woman reached out and patted Vlad’s hand. “Well Maddie and I met up and everything just fell into place.”

“Just like old times.” Maddie smiled brightly.

“Like old times,” Vlad agreed, leaning in for quick kiss with the woman, “and more.”

Danny felt his teeth clench. He couldn’t wait for this dinner to be over.

* * *

“Well that was..interesting,” Jazz tried on the way home. Danny was in a haze. The whole situation felt very surreal. Maybe Vlad would leave his mother alone. Somehow, Danny doubted that. “I don’t trust him.” That’s all he would tell Jazz. It’s not like it was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This fic will not be continued. 
> 
> I am not a mlm myself, and I’m starting to feel self-conscious and fetish-y and weird about the amount of male slash I’ve been creating and consuming. 
> 
> Everything in moderation, folks! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your understanding!


End file.
